KotLC React
by ProjectMoonlark101
Summary: I know there are like 50 reacts but I don't care. Keeper crew (Sophie, Biana, Keefe, Dex, and Fitz) react to random stuff I choose. Hope y'all enjoy!
1. Chapter 1:React to Wicked

**Welcome to The Udden Theatre where any react can happen!**

 **Me: Today you shall be reacting to... (drumroll please) WICKED!**

Sophie: Ughh. Do we have to?

Biana: What is 'Wicked'?

Sophie: It's a musical.

Keefe: What's a 'musical'?

Sophie: Just watch and you'll find out *eyeroll*

Biana and Keefe: Wow...*all staring at the stage like they found a golden egg or something*

Biana: That.. was... beautiful.

Dex: Not really, they definetly made it completely unrealistic... *sees Biana's mad face* but the story is great.

Fitz: I agree with Dex here. Though the first time I saw it my reaction was similar to theirs *points to Biana and Keefe*

Sophie: My mom LOVED that show. Every other year we would go see it somewhere *sudden wave of sadness comes over her*

Keefe: It's ok Foster. You can make new traditions with us. *puts arms around Sophie*

Sophie: *pushes him off her*

Dex, Fitz, and Biana: *glare*

 **Me: Guys... get back to reacting**

Biana: I love how Elphaba chose good and being even more of an outcast over what she had always wanted. But it's sad that Elphaba had to let Glinda believe she was dead. *starts crying on Sophie's shoulder*

Sophie: let it all out *hugs Biana*

 **me: I think we're done here... hope y'all enjoyed this. We'll be back soon!**

 **Also please review other ideas for reacts...**

 **bye!**


	2. Chapter 2:React to Sophitz

**Btw, before you read it, it kind of turns into a story, so I might continue the react. Another production from Udden Theatre... reacting to Sophitz**

Sophie:*groan* Ughhh. *hides behind hair*

Fitz: it's not _that_ bad.

Sophie:* still hiding behind hair* Yes, it is.

Dex: I agree with Sophie on this one.

Keefe: that's only because you like her. *teasing*

Dex: I do not!

Keefe: alright then kiss Biana

Biana: WHAT?!

Keefe: that's right. Too prove you don't have a crush on Sophie, you have to kiss Biana.

Fitz: Sophie? Do you have a camera on you iPod?

Sophie: Even if I do you are not videoing it if Dex kisses Biana *cringe* I can't believe those words came out of my mouth.

Fitz: Biana has to be ok with it though.

Biana: Wait. *dramatic pause* What just happened?

Keefe: and Biana agrees, so pucker up.

Sophie: you guys are gross.

 **Me: Ahem! You guys are WAY off track! *holding slice of pizza* Remeber, this is SOPHITZ. Not Dexiana**.

Dex: Is that even a thing?

Sophie: Does it really matter? * trying to change subject and walks toward kitchen* I'm going to go make some mallowme-

Fitz: Not so fast! We're still reacting. *grabs Sophie's arm*

Sophie: No thank you. *pulls away and goes toward kitchen*

Biana, Dex, and Keefe: Ooh! Rejected!

Fitz: Oh shut up!

Biana: I'm going to go help Sophie. Don't follow. * walks away(more like struts)*

Biana: Hey Sophie. You ok?

Sophie: Just fine, Biana.

Biana: You sure?

Sophie: I'm fine! * something takes control of her and she lashes out and inflicts on Biana*

Biana: Sophie? *betrayed look passes between them and Biana runs to her room*

Sophie: What did I just do? *whispering, then runs outside to a cliff near by*

MEANWHILE...

Biana walked into her bedroom to find all the boys staring at her. "Biana, are you ok?" Fitz asked

"No." that was all that Biana could get to come out of her mouth before a flood of tears came flooding out.

"Whats wrong Biana?" Her brother asked.

"S-s-she... in-in-inflicted... o-on... m-m-m-me." Biana stutter-whispered back.

"No." Keefe said with a look on his face like he knew what caused it. He fumbled for his pathfinder and glittered away without even saying goodbye.

Dex sat there, dumbfounded, like his best friend had just killed his pet or something.

Fitz's reaction was most disturbing however. His eyes had sort of glazed over, and he seemed to go into a trance. He ran to his room, seeming to question everything he had ever known, looking at the charm Sophie had gotten him on her first mid-term here. All of a sudden, Biana heard a THUD from Fitz's room and got up, sniffling.

"Fitz?" She started to run when there was no reply. "Fitz!" Biana found him lying on the ground. "NOOOOOO!" Her scream was piercing, like one someone would hear in a horror movie.

He seemed to be... broken.

SWITCHING AGAIN...

What had she just done? Sophie ran out to a nearby cliff, and jumped. Never had she ever been this ready to go somewhere else, yet yearning to stay and apologize, and make it up to her best friend. How could she have done something like this? What came over her?

It was as if something had taken control of her and forced her to do something... with her _knowing consent._ How could she let this happen? Well, she didn't exactly do it with knowing consent, but... she guessed that it counted.

ok. Sophie needed a plan. She couldn't go back. To Everglen or Havenfield. But she needed supplies. Sophie pictured her room in Havenfield and landed on her bed.

Sophie found her purple backpack that she had left so many different homes with and stuffed Ella and some clothes in there. Food. She needed food. How much? How long would she be away?

Ok. Did she have everything she needed?

Pillow? Check

Blankets? Check

Food supplies? Check

Ella? Check

Books? Check

Anything else?

The scrap books.

Sophie had made scrapbooks with her friends with pictures of the times they had together.

But where to go?

. . .

. . .

. . .

Of course! The caves Mr. Forklift had taken Fitz, Keefe, and herself for Cognate training?

Sophie jumped off of the cliff and teleported to the caves... to find a hooded man with a dagger right in front of her.

TO BE CONTINUED

 **I know it might be evil to leave yall hanging there, but I don't care, well I do, but this keeps you reading and I'm not going to make a 100,000 word chapter so... yeah. Also, sorry guys I haven't updated in a while. I've been really busy and I've had a writers' block. I had free time to day because, guess what? I have the flu. Again. It's lovely, but anyway, I'm gonna stop rambling and get back to writing! I'll try to update the rest of my stories today. I almost forgot! Please review, and feel free to share any suggestions or opinions (though please keep hate to a minimum) Until next time...**


	3. Chapter 3:React to KotLC Book 1

**Hey guys! I'm going to make a new story continuing what was in the previous chapter (React to Sophitz) and I'll tell y'all the title. If you read that one, I'm going to copy it into the story but change it so it won't be weird like it is there. Anyways, please read and review. Thanks for reviews and sorry I didn't do the thing I'm about to do in the Sophitz react. Also, reviewing really incourages me to write more often, so please review and it boosts my confidence. So thanks to all of you that reviewed!**

 **Review Responses:**

 **TEAM SOPHIE: I agree completely**

 **iDragonSpyro: Thank you! I'll still do that just to a slightly less extravagant degree. If you liked that, you should read the story I make out of it! I sadly still don't know the title, though.**

 **Guest: yeah, I didn't actually mean to do that, but thanks! My iPad always "fixes" typos. For example, I just typed "ipad" a few seconds ago and it changed it to "iPad"**

 **One more thing before you read the story. I'm trying to update all my stories at least once every two weeks (if not more) and I'm SOOOOOOOOO sorry if you read my PJO and KotLC story! I haven't updated in FOREVER. At least, it feels like forever. Anyways, I'll try to update this week!**

 **Me:** **Today,** **we're reacting to... KEEPER OF THE LOST CITIES BOOK 1**

Sophie: Ugh...

Dex:There's a book about keepers... in the Lost cities... that we live in...

Sophie:I came across this about a month ago and it's NOT what you're probably thinking...

 **me: just read it**

TWO HOURS LATER

Keefe: *already finished book* Foster is famous in two worlds... not surprising

Sophie: Well, technically it's only one world, like the earth, but if you mean world as in humans and elf-troll-ogre-gnome-etc. then yes two worlds.

Keefe: Sorry, what? I dozed off for a second

Sophie: *blushes and starts hitting Keefe in the head with a book*

Dex: Wait is that me on the cover that you're hitting Keefe with? Because that explains my life completely

Fitz: No, you'd be hitting me. *just walks in with Biana right behind*

Biana: what are we doing?

Keefe: reacting to a book about Foster

Biana: ok... why?

 **me: because that's what I picked**

Fitz:*comes across heart flutter thing* um... *blushes*

Biana: So thaaaaaats why you didn't want us to read it! Because I has your emotions in it and you don't want all elves to be stuck-up.

Sophie: Sure...

Keefe: Foster has a crush! *singsongy voice* Foster has a crush!

Sophie: Keefe...

Keefe:*continues to sing in a really annoying way*

Sophie: Ok, no where I'm mad *starts chasing Keefe around with the book in her hands*

Keefe: uh oh *starts running away*

Fitz: Run, Keefe! Run! *stops Sophie* Hold up. Do you actually like me?

Sophie: well, as a friend yes. But if you mean _like_ like you then, I dunno, and why would I tell you?

Fitz: Because we're Cognates and you have to.

Sophie: Can this be over yet?

 **Me: No! You haven't gotten to 1,000 words yet!**

Sophie: *eyeroll and mumbles* writers

 **Me: Hey, I heard that! And get back to reacting!**

Sophie: Fine. So, guys, what we're your favorite parts?

Dex: mine was when you and Wonderboy went against each other in PE and he ended up in the Healing Center.

Fitz:Hey!

Sophie: I ended up there too you know

Biana: Mine was when we were friends

Keefe: Mine was the day Sophie demolished Lady Galvin's cape

Fitz: My favorite was when Sophie was suddenly alive again

Sophie: I'm not sure I have a favorite. Do I have to have a favorite for my own life?

 **me: I guess not... :(**

Sophie: what about least favorite?

Fitz: taking you from the forbidden cities and seeing you so sad

Dex: probabaly when I was a jerk to you just because I thought you told wonderboy and Biana before me

Biana: when I realized that you were actually really nice and I was forced to be your friend when I should have been anyway

Keefe: when Foster was presumed dead

Dex: I was presumed dead too you know!

Sophie: when I was kidnapped and Dex got tangled into that mess, or when my life completely fell apart. Twice

Fitz: Sophie I'm sorry I took you from your human family. It's pretty much my fault.

Sophie: No, it was good. I just didn't want to leave my family. I'm where I belong now, ok? Plus, I met all of you guys.

 **Me: And on that note, we're done for today! *cutting everyone off***

 **Thanks for reading and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! I'm not sure which the title should be for the new story, The Controller or Losing My Mind or Losing Control? Please say what you think in the review! I had an idea while writing this and I don't remember what it is now. I'll write it down next time. Ok. Until next time my friends...**


	4. Chapter 4:React to Popsicles

**Hey guys! How is everyone? So I just posted the story out of the second React I did and it was unanimous. The title is...(drumroll please)...**

 **Losing Control**

 **So, go read and review that one please! I added some stuff and changed some things.**

 **Review Responses**

 **Im not sure if I can really respond all that well** **, so thank you iDragonSpyro and TEAM SOPHIE for reviewing!**

 **TEAM SOPHIE: Thanks (does that count as a compliment or should I just agree? Idk)**

 **iDragonSpyro: thanks for helping me decide**

 **Oh, well look at that! I responded!**

 **Thanks for reading and I'll get on with it now!**

 **Ashley: Today we're reacting to... POPSICLES!**

Biana: What's a Popsicle?

Sophie: A popsicle is a tube of flavored and colored ice on a stick

 **(Jose Jalapeño on a SHTEECK! If any of you have watch(ed) the Jeff Dunham Show, you'll understand)**

Keefe: Is dis fiwwed wif sugar? *on his 10 one*

Sophie: Oh no. Keefe don't eat another one!

Fitz:*grabs grape popsicle and eats it* it's not that bad

Dex: This is GROSS! *throws away unfinished orange popsicle*

Biana: I like the red ones!

Sophie: Keefe stay here or I will duct tape you down! *grabs duct tape and Keefe* ok that's it! *tapes Keefe to a chair*

Keefe: Gimme another popthicle! *gets a popsicle stuffed in his mouth to shut him up*

Sophie: ok. So what do you think of popsicles?

Fitz: I liked the strawberry flavor.

Dex: I hated it!

Biana: my favorite was the red! It makes my lips red!

Sophie: I liked the grape. That's my favorite. Keefe, a penny for your thoughts? *pulls popsicle out of his mouth*

Keefe: I liked the rainbow one

Sophie: there was no rainbow one.

Fitz: One. Two. Three. *Keefe passes out*

Sophie: should I untape him yet?

Dex: Nah. Leave him there overnight and get him in the morning.

Fitz: I agree with Dex. Good night everyone. *goes upstairs to his room*

Dex: Bye! *glitters away*

Sophie: goodnight, Biana! *glitters away and leaves Keefe and Biana alone*

 **Ashley: Well, I think it's over!**

 **Thank you for reading and please review new ideas for reacts. See y'all next time!**


	5. Author's Note

**Hey guys! I'm trying really hard to update every week. I'll let you know in advance if I can't. Here's my new updating schedule!**

 **Sunday- none**

 **Monday- none**

 **Tuesday- KotLC React**

 **Wednesday- The Wizarding and Elf Worlds Collide**

 **Thursday- Universes Unite**

 **Friday- Losing Control**

 **Saturday- none**

 **None means I don't have anything planned**

 **but any day I might post extra.**

 **thanks for reading this if you did!**

 **(armored) PINK PLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!(armored) PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!**

 **So my mom and to go on a business trip to Oregon, and she is staying down the street from the biggest book store IN**

 **THE WORLD! :(========) That's supposed to be a jaw-drop but it doesn't look like it. So anyways, she asks me if I want any books.**

 **Girl.**

 **Seriously.**

 **Is that even a question?**

 **Thats like asking someone if they can breathe!**

 **my answer:**

Moby Dick

Pegasus: The End of Olympus

How to Train Your Dragon

Magnus Chase and the gods of Asgard: the Sword of Summer

Magnus Chase and the gods of Asgard: the Hammer of Thor

The Book

A Dragon's Guide to the Care and Feeding of Humans

Obsidian

Dragon fire and the Dragon Diaries

And We're Off

The Most Dangerous Place on Earth

Dog Dish of Doom

The Shadow of the Wind

Descent

In the Woods

The Silent Sister

Geek Love

Relic

The Lost Symbol

The 5th Wave

Wolf in White Van

The Secret In Their Eyes

Rebecca

Long Man

Rose Gold

Everything I Never Told You

Gone Girl

The Kind Worth Killing

The Wrath and the Dawn

1st to Die

To Kill a Mockingbird

The Cuckoo's Calling

The Silence of the Lambs

Underground Railroad

The Sympathizer

Black Flags

Stamped from the Beginning

I'm not done btw, it's just that dinner is ready

 **then she says**

Lol! Ok

 **Then I say**

Water for Elephants

Somebody I Used to Know

That's it

I'm down for now

I'll let you know if there are any others

Chronicles of Narnia Series

 **Then she says**

Lol. Ok honey

 **then I say**

Thanks mom

 **then she says**

You have to pick 5

 **(THE HØRRØR! THE HØRRØR!)**

 **then I say**

To Kill a Mockingbird

Geek Love

How To Train Your Dragon

The Silence of the Lambs

Wolf in White Van

That's what I picked

(And it took FOREVER to do so)

 **Then she says**

The first three are ok

But the last two are for when you are older

Pick 2 more. :)

 **then I say**

Somebody I Used To Know

The Shadow of the Wind

 **Sorry, that just annoyed me SOOOOOO much because she asked and I answered then she made me pick and I picked then she refused two and made me pick two more, SO I PICKED TO MORE!**

 **Sorry**

 **Im just mad at my mom.**

 **ok I'm done now.**

 **until next time...**


	6. Chapter 5:React to Apple Phones

**Hey guys! I'll update every Tuesday, maybe other days too, if i want.** **Happy reading!**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Guest: I think this and... hmmm... The Wizarding and Elf Worlds Collide... maybe Losing Control, too. But whichever you chose**

 **Ashley: Today we are reacting to... APPLE PHONES**

Biana: what is that? A phone made of apples?

Sophie: No. An apple phone is a phone by the company Apple. A phone is a pocket-sized device thats kind of like my ipod, but bigger. *hands out iPhone 6s to everyone* Now, everyone press the circle button, which is called the home button, and that turns it on. Dex, you're better at explaining so...um... its your turn.

Dex:press the home button again, and that should get you in, unless you put on a *keefe can't get in because Fitz out a password on it* password on it.

Sophie: Who did it?

Fitz: Dex showed me how to use a phone before this. I thought that phone was mine.

Sophie: Really? *checks his thoughts* The password is 1950 Keefe. *transmits* "you're turning kind of into Keefe you know"

Keefe: Um... how does that work?

Sophie: *eyeroll* you press the 1 then 9, then 5 and lastly 0

Biana: what's that *points to messaging app*

Dex: that's the messaging app. You send 'texts' or messages to other people through that. There's also a camera, a calling app, and an app that you can download other apps through.

Keefe: what's that? *points to folder with Snapchat and instagram*

Sophie: that's the social media folder. I added that. That app is instagram, and that one is Snapchat. You take pictures and post them. Snapchat you send to specific people or you add it to your story, which only lasts for 24 hours.

Keefe: *takes at least 200 selfies, some with Sophie in them*

Biana: *makes accounts for Insta and Snapchat*

 **Ashley: Well, I don't think there's much more that we can do so... I guess we're done.**

 **thanks for reading and please review. I hope to write 4 chapters a month(if not more) and sooooo, yeah. Please review and sorry for the short chapter! Until next time my awesome readers!**


	7. Chapter 6:React to The Matchmakers

**Hey y'all! Today was Go Texan All Church Lunch and it was really fun. I got to serve in the lunch line thing. The side I was on server twice as many people as the other side. IT WAS SOOOOOOO FUN! Also, I posted twice today for no apparent reason. I just felt like it.**

 **Review Responses:**

 **No one reviewed in the last 20 minutes so...**

 **Ashley: Today we are reacting to... The Matchmakers! It's a story written by twinkletoestbh (go read it! It's awesome!)**

Everyone: *reads it*

Sophie: eww. (Same time) Fitz: What?

Keefe: Sophie and Fitz got engaged! (Singsongy voice)

Biana: I have a sister!

Dex: Umm... that's gross

Sophie: I agree completely Dex, and I'm sorry Biana, but I am most definetly NOT engaged to Fitz... no offense, if that's offensive.

Fitz: n-not offensive at all

Sophie: Can this be over yet?

 **Ashley** **: NOOO! I WANT YOU TO KEEP GOING!**

Sophie: Ughhh, fine

Fitz: Umm... I'm going... bye *hurriedly walks away*

Sophie: *sigh* I'll be right back. *finds Fitz in his treehouse, in a willow tree* Umm... you ok?

Fitz: I think.

Sophie: something's bothering you. What is it.

Fitz: nothing

Sophie: come on. You have to tell me. I'm your Cognate.

Fitz: what's that secret you've been keeping

Sophie: S-S-Secret? What secret? I don't have many secrets. I stole a muffin from my sister once, but that's not...

Fitz: what I'm talking about. *finishes Sophie's sentence* Tell me. Please?

Sophie: *palms get clammy* may I enter your mind?

Fitz: of course. May I enter yours?

Sophie: do I really have to answer that anymore?

(Fitz underlined and Sophie _italics)_

What is it?

 _I...I... like... y-y-you._

Fitz: *frozen*

Sophie: Goodnight. Tell everyone I left. *pulls out crystal and leaves*

Fitz: Goodnight. *goes back inside*

 **Ashley: Well, I think this react is over. Goodnight everyone, thanks for reading and please review.**

 **Until next time, my fluffy unicorn friends...**


	8. Chapter 7:React to Buckbeak!

**Hey y'all! My mom got back last night!**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Smiles: it was kind of awkward. I'm glad it was a good awkward tho. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Ashley: Today we're reacting to... Buckbeak! (If you don't know what/who that is, go read Harry Potter and watch the** **movies too)**

Sophie: How many things related to books will we react to?

Keefe: What's a buckbeak?

Sophie: Buckbeak is the name of a cool creature in the Harry Potter book and movie series.

Biana: what animal is it?

Sophie: Buckbeak is a male hippogriff, not an 'it'.

Dex: What's a hippigriff?

Sophie: a hippogriff is half horse half bird. You'll see when we watch the movies. It'll take too long if we watch and read the books. Where's Fitz?

Biana: He's locked himself in his room. Wouldn't even let mom in when she had mallowmelt.

Sophie: Oh. Well, we'll have to watch the movies without him then. I asked Granite to get me a tv for this, and you have to put these on(3D glasses) because if you don't, everything will be blurry, but if you do, it will all look real. *puts the 1st movie in* Everyone ready?

Keefe, Biana, and Dex: uh huh

Keefe: WAIT! SNACKS!

Sophie: have you guys ever had popcorn?

Biana: What's popcorn?

Keefe: what's corn?

Dex: its popped corn Biana, and this is what corn looks like. It's a human food. *pulls up picture of corn on his iPhone*

Sophie: Granite also brought some popcorns for us *brings out HUGE bowl of buttered popcorn*

Biana: that's really good.

Keefe: THIS IS AMAZING! FOSTER HOW MUCH MORE GOOD HUMAN STUFF ARE YOU KEEPING FROM US?!

Sophie: I'll never reveale my secrets. Ok, on to the movie. We have snacks, a tv, and we're all set. (Except...)

Keefe: Foster, start it all ready!

Sophie: Sorry. This is the first out of 8 movies we'll watch today.

*Harry, Ron, and Hermione in the chess game*

~movie ends~

Keefe: NEXT!

Sophie: Not yet, Keefe. What were your favorite parts.

Dex: I liked when dumb Dudley fell into the snake display thing

Biana: I like the uniform

Keefe: I like Fluffy

Sophie: I like how in the end, Dumbledore says "what happened down there is between you and professor Quiral. So naturally, the whole school knows" I've been in that position before.

Keefe: NEXT!

Sophie: alright, alright!

*Fawks heals Harry's arm and flies them back to safety*

~movie ends~

Sophie: Favorite parts?

Biana: I like Ginny.

Sophie: that's not a part, that's a person.

Biana: ok, I like how Ginny ran away from Harry in the beginning.

Dex: I liked how Ron's wand backfired and he ate slugs

Keefe: I like how the professor in the chamber with them forgot everything and acted st. upid

Sophie: I like the ending, where Harry frees Dobi

Keefe: NEXT!

Sophie: you don't have to scream every time.

*Harry gets a new broom from Sirius*

~movie ends~

Sophie: Favorites?

Biana: I liked when Harry rode Buckbeak

Dex: I like how Harry got a new broom

Keefe: I liked when Malfoy got hurt by Buckbeak. And when Hermione punched him. He deserved it

Sophie: I like how Sirius wasn't a murderous raving lunatic and how he offered Harry to live with him. Did you all like Buckbeak?

Dex: Buckbeak is awesome

Biana: I like his feathers

Keefe: I wish I could fly with him.

 **Ashley: Cool cool. That's it for today! Next time we'll watch the next three movies!**

 **Thanks fro reading and please review! One more thing. I DESPERATLY NEED A BETA! IF YOU WANT TOBE A BETA LET ME KNOW! Until next time...**


	9. Chapter 8:React to Human Clothes

**Hi guys. I think I want to post one every day of the year or at least on for everyday. Tell me if I should or not. I might just for fun. I think I will.**

 **Ashley: We're reacting to... human clothes**

Keefe: ARE THERE BATMAN SHIRTS?!

Sophie: yes Keefe. Here's your pile of clothes to try. Biana here are yours, and Dex here's your pile. I'll be right back.

. . .

Sophie: Fitz?

Fitz: Go away, if you are Keefe or a Vacker.

Sophie: Fitz, its Sophie.

Fitz: ok fine.

(Switching to transmitting)

Sophie: Are you ok?

Fitz: I guess. I don't even know why I don't want to talk to anyone. It's just weird.

Sophie: please come out. We're reacting to human clothes. You already missed another React. The Matchmakers one was weird though.

Fitz: yeah. Weird.

Sophie: please? You don't even have to participate.

Fitz: you won't leave me alone until I come out will you?

Sophie: not likely. One more thing though. It was just a silly crush. I just want to be friends, and pretend that never happened. Ok?

Fitz: sure. I'll participate if you'd like.

Sophie: Cool. Everyone is at Havenfield now. Take your time coming over, if you'd like. No one is rushing you. *turns to walk away* but do come today. We won't wait forever though to start.

*Sophie light leaps back to Havenfield, with Fitz about to light leap there*

(switching back)

Biana: come on Sophie! No one is starting without you! You have to go first.

Sophie: fine *puts on a black tee and black leggings, along with a red sweatshirt and heads downstairs to everyone else* I get to pick who goes next. I pick Biana.

Biana: yay! *comes downstairs wearing black leggings and a blue sweatshirt* Keefe is next.

Keefe:*comes down wearing khaki pants and a batman sweatshirt* is everyone wearing the exact same thing, just different colors?

Sophie: for this yes.

Keefe: Dex is next!

Dex: *comes down wearing khaki pants and a grey sweatshirt* how come I got grey?

Sophie: I don't know. I didn't choose. Fitz is next. *mumbles* if he ever gets here.

Fitz: what do I have to try on?

Sophie: Here *hands Fitz his pile of clothes*

Fitz: be right back *comes down wearing a teal sweatshirt and khaki pants*

Sophie: I guess I'll go first again.

Biana: I'll help with this one!

Sophie comes down wearing red dress that goes down to her knees and gets longer in the back, with spaghetti straps and an X in the back. Biana curled her hair to where it falls onto her back, with an elegant twist.

Keefe: *slow whistle*

Fitz: *breathes* wow

Dex: is my cousin under there somewhere?

Biana comes down wearing elegant lavender ball gown, with spaghetti straps and her hair in a beautiful Dutch braid.

Keefe: *not as slow whistle*

Dex: woah *also breathes*

Sophie: It's the boys' turns.

Boys all come out wearing black tuxedos. Fitz's tie is teal, Dex's bow tie periwinkle, Keefe's ice blue.

Biana: you cleaned up well, brother.

Fitz: thanks?

 **Ashley: ok, we're done now. Please return the clothing items that you don't want to Granite, so he may return them.**

 **Thanks for reading and please please please review suggestions on what to React to. Until next time my purple giraffes.**


	10. Chapter 9:React to Slime

**Ashley: reacting to slime. Today we are (I felt like yoda today. Idk why) you get to make some!**

Sophie: when I lived with humans there were a lot of YouTube videos about how to make slime. I think we have everything we need. I'll check. *pulls out phone*

Keefe: We have Borax, glue, water, creamy stuff, and dye.

Sophie: That's all we need.

Fitz: Cool. There are enough colors for all of us.

Dex: it looks like Granite got everyone's eye colors. He even got a brown.

Biana: Can we make some slime already?

Sophie: of course. My sister and I used to make slime sometimes *smiles sadly* So, first you pour out the glue for about... 4 seconds. *demonstrates*

Keefe: is that enough? * poured out all of his glue, which was an 8oz bottle*

Sophie: that's way to much, but I guess you'll make more than everyone else. Ok next you...*continues to explain and show everyone how to do it, Biana getting some in her hair*

Biana: AHHHHHH! SOPHIE HELP ME!

Sophie: What happened!?

Biana: I GOT SOME IN MY HAIR AND IT WINT COME OUT!

Fitz: I'll go get Mom to help. After I take a picture of this.

Biana: FITTZZZZZZZ!

TWO LONG HOURS LATER

Sophie: Sooooooo, what were your favorite parts? Did you like slime?

Dex: I liked it, because now I have pranking material.

Fitz: I liked it, because of Bianca's reaction to getting it into her hair.

Keefe: I liked it because it's squishy

Sophie: I like slime because it brings back memories. Though I don't particularly enjoy my color.

 **Ashley: well, that was entertaining. We're done here.**

 **Thanks for reading and, as always, please review!**

 **Guys.**

 **Guys.**

 **Are you paying attention?**

 **NIGHTFALL COVER COMES OUT TOMORROW!**

 **TOMORROW!**

 **Ok, I'm done.**

 **Until next time my fuzzy kittens...**

 **(I seriously don't know why I do that at the end...)**


	11. Chapter 10:React to Bacon

**Hey guys! How's everyone? I hope everyone's spring break has been fun! (If your spring break is now or already happened)**

 **My dad is taking me skiing in Red River, New Mexico!**

 **Its really fun and I might do a black diamond run tomorrow! I'm a tad bit scared though.**

 **Review Responses:**

 **TEAM SOPHIE: thanks so much for reviewing! My friend used to, but stopped because she didn't want to anymore and this girl got her hair in her favorite slime!**

 **Anyways, the React is bacon today curtesy of Smiles!**

 **Thanks Smiles!**

Sophie: This is going to be just lovely *mumbles sarcastically*

Keefe: And why is that, Foster?

Fitz: oh no...

Biana: why is it so bad? *looking at piece of bacon, confuzzled*

Keefe: OOOH FOOD! *picks up bacon and almost eats it. Almost*

Sophie: Keefe don't do that! *reaches for bacon and puts it back on plate*

Dex: Um... that's gross

Fitz: I agree completely, Dex.

Biana: Seriously guys. Why?

Sophie: I call not explaining!

Fitz: ditto!

Dex: *grumbles* fine. *louder now* Bacon is a meat. Do either of you want to know where bacon comes from? *prays silently 'please no, please no!*

Keefe: that's disgusting. Where exactly does this... meat come from?

Sophie: . . .

Fitz: . . .

Dex: ugh, fine! Bacon comes from pigs, and I will explain no further.

Biana: humans are gross! Why would you eat a pig?

Dex: the grossest part is what _part_ of the pig it comes from. *shudders*

Keefe: humans can be really dumb at times.

Sophie:*gets defensive* Excuuuuse me! But humans don't know any better because they don't have gnomes, or a lot of basic things that elves have so I'm soooo *sarcastic*terribly sorry that humans gross you out so much! *storms off*

Fitz: I'll go talk to her... *follows Sophie*

Fitz(again): Hey Soph. You ok?

Sophie: sure.

Fitz: I know elves can be pretty rude about the ways humans live, so on behalf of at least Dex and Biana... I'm sorry about that.

Sophie: it's fine... it's just... you can't really blame someone because they didn't know to do any better than what they've been doing for a long time. I just wish you guys would see that...

 **Ashley: Umm... we're done here.**

 **thanks again for reading.**

 **Thank you Smiles for the idea and thank you TEAM SOPHIE for reviewing!**

 **until next time...**


	12. Chapter 11:React to the Seven Wonders

**Sup my peeps. Thanks for the views! I just reached 1,000! That might not be a lot to some, but I'm new at this so it is for me.**

 **I would like to honor Shakespear today because today is the day that Brutus, Julius Caesar's best friend, stabbed him in the back. Quits literally. Caesar replies "E tú Bruté?"**

 **Idk why I wanted to share that, I just did...**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Smiles: thanks for the suggestion! I liked the "Smiles out" thing! It's fine. I completely understand. I probably won't do the Lord of the Rings one because I haven't read (or watched) the series though. The pencils thing, I think was a different series. I want to though. I might not do those for a while. Thanks again for reviewing and suggesting!**

 **Ashley out.**

 **jk.**

 **Ashley: So, this time, we're reacting to... dah dah dah DAH... THE SEVEN WONDERS SERIES! (By Peter Lerangis) It's not my fav, but I like it! (Anyone else hear Hagrid's voice?)**

Sophie: I read those, and Teirgan got me the last few while I was in the Lost Cities. The ending wasn't the best, but I like how you can imagine the rest of the story for yourself. You guys should read them so you can understand what I'm talking about.

Fitz: sounds cool.

Keefe: do I _have_ to? *whining*

Sophie: yes, Keefe. Do it or I will make you.

Keefe: you can't do that!

Biana: oh, will you two just shut it! I'm trying to read here! *opened to page 2*

Sophie: everyone read. Now. Or I will make you clean the verminion.

...FIVE HOURS LATER...

Keefe: ehh, it was ok.

Dex: how can you read that fast?

Keefe: *taps temples* Photographic memory, remember? Ha. Ha.

Sophie: Keefe... *shakes head* every one else just finish reading, ok?

Biana: cool.

...SIX HOURS LATER...

Dex: Woah

Biana: Whattheheckjusthappened

Fitz: -What?!

Keefe: Their reactions were pretty funny. *sadly looks at feet*

Sophie: Hand them over Keefe *holds out hand expectantly*

Fitz: hand what over..

Keefe: Foster and I had a bet... *Staring battle with Sophie*

Biana: what does he have to give you? *to Sophie*

Dex: tell us nooooow! *watching epic stare battle*

Sophie: hand it over... right now... or I will go to your house and search until I find every last one... *after thought* including your dad's.

*everything is silent as Keefe loses the battle of the eyes*

Keefe: ugh, fine. I'll have to go get them though *sees Sophie's stern look* fine, I'll go now. Be back in a few hours *leaps home*

Biana: What does he have to give you... *teasingly*

Sophie: he hasn't to go without any hair products... for a month

Fitz: I can't wait to see how he survives... *laughing*

 **Ashley: Mua ha ha! That's going to be awesome.**

 **Thanks for reading, please review, and until next time my friends...**

 **I wanted to say something else, but I forgot what it was...**


	13. Chapter 12:React to Barnes and Noble

**Ashley: Today we are reacting to... Barnes and Noble! (I love that store!)**

Sophie: Do we get to go there? I really need some new books to read.

 **Ashley: Yep, so put on some jeans and a t-shirt!**

Sophie: Yes! I'll tell everyone else. *runs off and comes back with the keeper crew, all wearing human clothes*

Keefe: so, where are we going?

Sophie: one of the best bookstores ever! *sees Keefe pout* they have toys and stuff too

Keefe: Yay!

Biana: um, how will we read these books?

Fitz: Biana, you know how to read English.

Biana: Oh, yeah!

Dex: *face-palm* do they have any technologies?

Sophie: Yes, they do. Now let's get going! *everyone lightleaps to B+N*

Sophie runs to the historical fiction center, Keefe goes to the kids' toy area, Biana goes to the beauty guru books, Dex goes to the kindles, and Fitz just looks around.

THREE HOURS LATER, BACK IN SOPHIE's ROOM...

Sophie: What did everyone get?

Fitz: I got this series called the Unwanteds.

Biana: I got a book about why humans wear makeup.

Dex: I got a drone.

Keefe: I got a Hagrid!

Sophie: I got the Hamilton book, A Dog's Purpose, and the Hobbit. I never got to read that last one.

 **Ashley: The Unwanteds series is amazing, btw Fitz. And Keefe, the way you said it is kind of weird. I got my dad A Dog's Purpose for his birthday(which is March 9). Good for you, Dex! Drones are fun! Biana... idk how to respond to that. Humans usually wear makeup because they are insecure about their appearance.**

 **Thanks for reading and sorry for the short chapter!**

 _ **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW REACT IDEAS! I NEED THEM!**_

 **until next time you read this, if you still want to read this:(...**


	14. Chapter 13:React to St Patrick's Day

**Hi guys! We're back in Texas time. YAY!**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Dust Bunny, booksaremylife, and Smiles: you all said airplanes so I'll do that, but I have a list, and I only make exceptions to skipping on the list for holidays**

 **TEAM SOPHIE, and guest: I'll do St Patrick's Day now, because I barely had time to update Losing Control yesterday.**

 **TEAM SOPHIE: Thanks for soooooo many suggestions. It'll take me a while to get to them though, because I have a list.**

 **Dust Bunny: That's really helpful, thanks!**

 **booksaremylife: The bet was that if Fitz, Dex, and Biana's reactions to the series were even slightly amusing, Keefe had to give up all his hair products. For a month.**

 **Ashley: Sooooooo, this time we're reacting to... St. Patrick's Day!**

Keefe: What's Sane Packrits Date? Oooh, is Foster going to ask someone out? *teasing*

Sophie: Eww, no *blushing* St. Patrick's Day is a celebration of the Irish kind banning snakes from Ireland

Biana: Is Ireland a city or something?

Fitz: No, Ireland is a country.

Dex: Is a real holiday, or did someone think 'Hey! Let's make money off of a king's weird decision!'

Sophie: That's a world view. I'm not particularly sure. I'd have to do more research on the subject.

Biana: Why did I find this on my dresser? *wearing shirt that says 'kiss me, I'm Irish'

Sophie: Teirgan thought that Mr. Forkle would find it amusing. Some people say that on St. Pattie's Day, every one is Irish.

Keefe: I thought we were talking about Insane Patricia's Date! Now we're talking about Sane Pattern's Day? What!?

Dex: I think he's still mad about the hair thing. Maybe a little confused, too. *mumbles to Sophie*

Keefe: How am I confused?

Dex: Exactly.

Keefe: What!?

Sophie: *high fives Dex*

Biana and Fitz: *laughing*

Keefe: I don't get it. What's so funny?!

 **Ashley:*laughing to the point of tears* oh, Keefe. *wipes eyes***

 **Anyways, thanks for reading and please review!**

 **It's currently 12:22. AM**

 **Goodnight my peeps**

 **Until next time...**


	15. Chapter 14:React to Corn Dogs

**sup YALL**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Dust Bunny: Thanks! I really appreciate the suggestions!**

 **Well, that's it!**

 **Ashley: Today, March 19, is National Corn Dog Day, so we are reacting to... corn dogs!**

Sophie: oh no...*shakes head*

Keefe: What's a horn dog?

Biana: it's corn dog Keefe. Is it a dog breed called corn?

Fitz: This isn't going to end well

Dex: Those are the carnival food things, right?

Sophie: No and depends on what you mean.

Keefe: What?

Sophie: Biana, no and Dex, depends on what you mean.

 **Ashley: A corn dog is a hot dog on a stick, covered in batter.**

Teirgan: These are corn dogs. *brings in plate with corn dogs and mumbles* gross.

Sophie: Hey, Teirgan. Thanks for bringing them. *transmits* I know they're gross to you guys.

*Teirgan leaves*

Fitz: You guys should take the batter casing stuff off first.

Biana: why? *unwraps and sees meat* EWWWWWW!

Dex: Ugh. I don't understand humans. They eat other living creatures without a second thought and kill each other.

Sophie: only murderers kill each other and humans don't know any better. They were raised eating that stuff, so they're used to it and they don't know that it's bad. And I'm sorry *sarcastic* but I was one of those 'gross humans', and yes that's what you are all thinking, for the first 12 years of my life! *furious*

 **Ashley: I'm with Sophie on this one. We humans don't know any better. I tryed being a vegetarian, but there are literally NO good veggies or fruits or proteins besides meat. (In my opinion)**

Sophie: Also, you guys have foods that taste like meat!

 **Sorry guys I didn't have much time today.**

 **Thanks for reading and plz review!**

 **until next time...**


	16. Chapter 15:React to Harry Potter Books

**Review Responses:**

 **Dust Bunny: Thank you so much for continually giving me ideas! That really helps me!**

 **Ashley:** **Today we are reacting to... Harry Potter book series!**

Sophie: I love that series!

Biana: Didn't we already watch those?

Keefe: YAY! MORE BUCKBEAK!

Fitz: *shakes head sadly*

Dex: Um...

Sophie: No, we watched the first three movies, now we're reading the books. One at a time, then we'll talk about it.

THREE HOURS LATER...

Fitz: That was pretty good! I liked when Dumbledore said "What happened down there between you and Professor Quarrel is a complete secret. So naturally, the whole school knows." It was something like that.

Keefe: I liked when Dudley fell into the snake thing.

Dex: I liked when Dudley got a pig tail

Biana: I liked the uniform, except for that disgusting black robe

Sophie: I liked that Harry considered Hogwarts home, and that he defeated Voldemort with love. Just love.*wistful* Has anyone ever felt love, like _real_ love?

Keefe: Woah. That was deep.

Dex: Yep, definetly.

Fitz: Soph, you ok?

Sophie: *turned sad* Yeah, fine *wipes eyes*

Biana: *already on second book* guys, hurry up and read.

THREE HOURS LATER...

Sophie: Parts you liked?

Biana: It was cool when Hermione turned part cat.

Fitz: I liked when Fawks came and helped Harry.

Keefe: the funniest part was when the Lockhart guy forgot everything.

Dex: I liked how "Tom Marvelo Riddle" could also spell "I am Lord Voldemort"

Sophie: I liked that Hermione figured out the problem and wrote down a way for Ron and Harry to find out, like she just _knew_ the basilisk was coming for her. We'll stop after this one, ok?

Everyone else: fine *grumbles and mumbles*

THREE MORE HOURS LATER...

Biana: Good night. I'm exhausted. *goes home*

Dex: I'm tired too, and I still promised to help my dad restock the store tonight.

Keefe: My dad will get mad at me if I'm not home for dinner.

*everyone goes home, except Fitz*

Fitz:'*after 5 min of awkward silence* we need to talk. About what you said.

Sophie: About what I said when... *realization dawns on her face* oh... then... What do you want to talk about exactly *looks everywhere but at Fitz*

Fitz: You know what... can we switch to transmission?

(switched to transmitting)

Sophie: of course.

Fitz: Can you look into my eyes and say that you don't like me?

Sophie: Well, no because I like you as my best friend *eyes darting around the room.

Fitz: We both know that's a lie... *after a minute* Sophie... I-I like you, too.

Sophie: Um... really? You aren't joking, right?

Fitz:*respondes by kissing her, just as Biana comes in to get Fitz for dinner*

Biana: Fi- um...

 **Ashley: yeah, we're stopping there, k?**

 **thanks for reading and please still review React ideas for me.**

 **thanks you!**

 **Until next time my Keepers...**


	17. Chapter 16:React to HTTYD Book Series

**Ashley: Recat to How To Train Your Dragon Books...**

Sophie: There are a lot of books to read...

Keefe: How many is a lot?

Biana: I met a dragon once... He didn't seem trainable...

Fitz: That's because he was very wild... *mumbles* and very mean

Dex: Guys... this guy Hiccup...he's great!

Keefe: Who names their kid hiccup?

Sophie: Guys, get reading!

TWENTY HOURS LATER...

Biana: How long have we been reading?

Keefe: After this, I think my eyes will be permanently open...

Dex: Those were really good books! *cheerful and energized*

Fitz: I liked them too, but I'm going to sleep... tell Sophie I said bye when she wakes up... *looks at Sophie sleeping*

Keefe: Hey! How come she got to sleep, and we didn't?!

Dex: Because she's read these before!

Sophie: Please! Leave him alone! Take me instead! *Sophie has creepy dream and mumbles in her sleep*

Biana: Bye. *glitters away*

Keefe: Should we wake her up...?

Sophie: *gasps and sits straight up, and starts to sob*

Dex: Sophie? Are you ok?

Sophie: No... *mumbles through sobs*

Keefe: *glitters away*

Dex: If you need us we'll be here...*glances where Keefe was sitting* I'll be here.

Sophie: No... you should go... get some rest... we'll probably react to something new tomorrow...

Dex: Ok... if you need anything, a shoulder to cry on, anything at all, just call... or hug Ella... Goodnight Sophie...

*fades into darkness*

 **ok... Idk where that came from...**

 **Goodnight, thanks for reading, and, as always...**

 _ **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW REACT IDEAS!**_


	18. Chapter 17:React to Ruby Bridges

**Hi guys! I've been updating a LOT lately. I feel like it's too much, but I'm not sure. Today, my mom thinks my dad is an idiot and then acts like an idiot too.**

 **anyways, I don't have any Reviews to respond to...**

 **Ashley: Sup. Reacting to Ruby Bridges! You guys get to watch another movie.**

Keefe: YAAAAAYYYYYYY!

Biana: Is this about bridges?... Made out of rubies?

Sophie: Oh, no no no no. Its about a girl named Ruby Bridges. Let's just watch the movie. You'll understand more after.

TWO HOURS LATER...

Sophie: Now do you get it?

Dex: Yeah, but why is so important?

Keefe: Yeah. You never explained why this Ruby is so special.

Biana: I still think it'd better if she was made of rubies.

Sophie: Ruby Bridges is so important because she kind of started the path to civil rights... Well, no... She continued he path...

Keefe: What are civil rights?

Sophie: People used to not like others because of their skin color. That's called racism. But that all started changing, and that is what civil rights are.

Fitz:I hate that humans could be so... inhumane.

Keefe: Dude. that makes literally nooooo sense

Dex: Yes it does. I think he's still a bit confused...

 **ashley: ok we're done now.**

 **Thanks for reading and please review!**

 **until next time...(my Black Swans)**


	19. Chapter 18:React to Dementors

**Ashley: Sooooo, this time we're reacting to... dementors! I know you already know what dememntors look like, and everything, but I don't care. Now React.**

Sophie: ok, so I guess we should just watch a video of the dementors to refresh your memories.

 _The dementors suck out Harry and Sirius's souls just as a very powerful patronus is cast._

Keefe: Woah.

Biana: SHUTUP!

 _Video ends and Sophie turns off phone_

Sophie: What do you guys think of dementors?

Keefe:I absolutely hate them. They're creepy *shudders*

Dex: They're uncontrollable. I don't like them

Biana: They're _ugly!_

Fitz: Well, I dislike them, because they're just... cruel.

Sophie: I don't really like them because of how they kill people, but I also think that they're kind of misunderstood. It's not the dementor's fault that that's its nature.

 **Ashley: I get what you mean. The figurine thing of a dementors is creepy, but also kind of cute (the Pop! figurine thingy)**

 **Thanks for reading. Sorry it's sooooooo short. My chapter is ready for tomorrow...**

 **That makes no sense. Whatevs. I don't really care, because you'll see what I mean tomorrow.**

 **Please review react ideas!**

 **Until next time guys...**

 **See the girl with diamonds in her shoes?**

 **She walks around like she's got nothing to lose**

 **You see the go-getter**

 **shes everybody's type**

 **shes the queen of the city**

 **but she don't believe the hype**

 **Shes got her own elevation**

 **Holy motivation!**

 **So I wrote some letters, I'm a big bull's eye**

 **Ok, I'm done. That's from "Faith" in Sing!**

 **Until next time...**


	20. Chapter 19:React to Shannon Messenger!

**Ashley: We're reacting to... (DRUMROLL PLEASE) Shannon Messenger! *super excited***

Sophie: So this is the creepy stalker lady that writes about my life.

Shannon: Sophie, I created your life.

Keefe: That's creepy. We're you on the team that helped Mr. Forkle mess with Sophie before she was born?

Shannon: Yeah, no.

Dex: Gah! Creepy stalker person! *walks in with Fitz and Biana*

Fitz: Guys, relax. She's not real.

Biana: Uhh, I don't know about that. *pokes Shannon and scampers back*

Sophie: Ms. Messenger?

Shannon: Call me Shannon

Sophie: ok, Shannon, could you please give them proof?

Shannon: of course *types stuff*

Keefe goes bald, Fitz' hair turns pink, Biana wears ugly orange vest, and Dex had a pimple.

Dex: Gah! What's that thing?! *points to pimple* And what about Sophie?

Shannon: She wasn't being annoying or doubting my existence. *whispers* I've always wanted to do that

Keefe: AAAHHHHHH! *runs around, screaming at Dex* GET ME HAIR GROWER!

Sophie: Dex, that's a pimple.

Biana: I've heard about those! Ewww! *tries to take off vest* W-why-isn't it-coming-OFF!?

Fitz: Shannon, may you please turn my hair back to natural color?

Shannon: of course, Fitz. *types some more*

Fitz's hair goes back to normal but now he has a really long nose

Fitz:Why?

Shannon: I dunno. *types*

Fitz and Biana go back to normal

Dex: Hey! How come they get to be fixed first!

Shannon: Another 5 minutes for you.

Keefe: FIX IT! *screaming and trashing Everglen*

Shannon: another hour for you *types*

Keefe gets pulled out of the door by invisible hands, and gets his hair fixed. Dex's pimple disappears.

Shannon: Ok, I'm done. Bye guys. See you later!

 **Ashley: That. Was. Awesome!**

 **Thanks for reading, and please review!**

 **this idea came from Waves-of-Writing**

 **Until next time...**


	21. Chapter 20:React to Tennis

**Ashley: Hey guys! We're reacting to tennis!**

Dex: I don't know if I trust you anymore...

Biana: You brought that madwoman here!

Fitz: but she did make Keefe bald... *laughs*

Sophie: Tennis is a sport guys... *looks around* where _is_ Keefe?

Dex: He asked me to let him know if we're doing a react so he can hide.

Sophie: *finds Keefe mentally* Brb *lightleaps away*

Dex: what?

Biana: Brb is be right beck. Human slang.

Dex: oooooh. Wait, how did you know that?

Biana: Sophie gave me a book of the human slang for finals... she also gave me a charm bracelet with my ability charm on it...

Fitz: She gave me the same book, and a bow tie for...

Dex: For...?

Fitz: Mr. Snuggles *mumbling*

Sophie arrives, holding Keefe's ear, saving Fitz from further embarrassment.

Keefe: She's not...h-here, is she? *cowering behind Sophie*

Sophie: Keefe, we're playing tennis, not hide from Shannon.

Keefe: She's here?

Sophie:no, she isn't. *lets go of ear and grabs Keefe's pathfinder and home crystal* haha! Triumph!

ranKeefe: No! *chases Sophie* give-them-BACK!

Sophie: Nope! *keefe's stuff disappears*

Edaline: *standing behind Sophie, and snaps*

Sophie: Thanks, Mom!

 **Ashley:Guys? Could you get on with the, uh, _tennis_ part of tennis?**

Sophie: Yeah. That's why I got Keefe here. *pulles out temporary leaping crystal* lets go!

Everyone gathers and they lightleap to a tennis court, rackets and tennis balls already there.

Sophie: *Explains tennis and leads example with **Ashley*** I'll ref. Team captains are Biana and Dex.

Keefe: *whining* awww, why them?

Dex: I pick Fitz.

Biana: Keefe the over here.

THREE HOURS LATER...

Sophie: Point for Dex's team: 500 to 0. And Dex's team wins. *pulls out home crystal* goodnight guys *lightleaps away*

Fitz: See ya. *lightleaps away*

Biana: Bye. *glitters away*

Dex: so long Keefe *lightleaps away*

Keefe: Guys... I don't have my leaping crystals. Please don't leave me here.

*snap* bowl of green gloop, a blanket, a pillow, and some water appear with a note:

 _Dear Keefe,_

 _Goodnight! See you when you find the crystal! Don't waste the supplies! Bye!_

 _Sincerely, Sophie, Biana, Fitz, Dex, and Edaline_

Keefe: Are you guys watching me through the Spyball?

*snap* another note: _Maybe..._

Keefe: Guys! You'll regret this! *pulls about notebook with title: _Prank Plans*_

 **Ashley: Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Please review ideas for Keefe's revenge pranks!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Until next time...**


	22. Chapter 21:Human Schools Part 1

**Ashley: Hey. We're reacting to human schools.**

Sophie: You ok...?

 **Ashley: yeah. Just exhausted.**

Sophie: ok... well, we could go visit a school...

 **Ashley: Yeah... Teirgan set up a thing where y'all get to visit my school for a day... and you're shadowing with me...**

Sophie: Cool. I'll get everyone over here so you can share details.

 **Ashley: k**

Sophie glitters away to get the Keeper Crew. She comes back 5 minutes later with a grumpy Dex, a sleepy Biana, and a screaming Keefe. Fitz was there too, just acting like a normal person.

Sophie: KEEFE, SIT YOUR BUTT DOWN RIGHT NOW OR I WILL TIE YOU UP WITH DUCT TAPE AND STICK A SWEATY SOCK IN YOUR MOUTH!

*everyone calms down*

 **Ashley: K, guys. *yawns* in a week you guys get to visit Northland, my school, and shadow me. You- *keefe raises his hand* what Keefe? *annoyed***

Keefe: What does 'shadow' mean?

Sophie: you follow her around all day, and she shows you how her school works.

Biana: Why exactly are we doing this?

Sophie: Because people have been requesting this. *also annoyed* **(not really, I just kinda wanted to do this one)**

Dex: Are they Sophie? Are they really? *knows they arent*

Sophie: Yes, Dex. They are **(not)**

 **Ashley: EVERYONE SHUT IT! *all the bickering goes quiet* Now, we need to go to the forbidden cities and buy you guys some nice human clothes. Maybe some other school supplied, too... *starts mumbling to herself***

Keefe: K. I'll just be over there... *pulls out leaping crystal*

Sophie: Keefe! *grabs arm just as he leaps*

Fitz: theyll be back in 3...2...1...*sophie appears with disgruntled Keefe*

 **Ashley: K guys, let's gooo!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Please review if I should make the next React a part 2 to this, or if I should make that next week on Monday.**

 **Thanks!**

 **Bye guys!**

 **Until next time...**


	23. Chapter 22:Human Schools Part 2

**Today, the drive through for our school(you know what I'm talking about right?) and I didn't have to go to Math. I actually like math, but whatevs**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Dust Bunny: Well, yes, I know that but I meant should I do it now or next week.**

 **TEAM SOPHIE: I have no idea so I just spelled it like that.**

 **k guys, on with the react!**

 **Ashley: Hey guys! We're back with a 'Part 2' for the human school React!**

Keefe: I wanna go hooooooooooome *whining*

Sophie: Keefe, we still need to get you guys human clothes... do we need to get your school uniforms?

 **Ashkey: No. When visitors come, they just wear normal clothes... normal human clothes, that is...**

Biana: YAY! WE GET TO GO SHOPPING!

Sophie: Yes, but you need to put a jacket on.

Fitz: Lez go.

Dex: umm... ok...

er'body lightleaps to a Target

Biana: Why is there a dog with red circles around his eye?

Sophie: Because that's part of the logo.

Biana: See ya, boys. Sophie, I'm gonna get you a nice outfit!

Sophie: *mumbles* oh no...

Biana bought a pink tank top, and a pair of pale blue jeans. Sophie bought a black tee and black leggings. The T-short said "My Harry Potter obsession on a scale of 1 to 10 is 9 and 3/4. Fitz got a blue T-shirt and some jeans. Dex got a shirt with "I haven't failed. I've just found 4,000 ways that don't work". Keefe got jeans and a batman T-shirt.

7 HOURS OF SHOPPING LATER...

Biana: That was fun!

everyone else: Goodnight Biana. *lightleap home*

Biana: Aww, guys come ba-ooooh! *sees lavender dress*

 **Ashley: Well, I hope you enjoyed Part 2!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **I have no idea how many parts there'll be...**

 **be prepared for either 3 parts or like... 10... I'm not sure...**

 **Please review more ideas!**

 **Until next time...**


	24. Chapter 23:Human Schools Part 3

Sophie: So, we get to go to NCS for a week?

 **Ashley: Yep. And it starts next week. K?**

Fitz: Then why did you get us up at 5:00 in the morning?

Sophie: Because we need to buy a weeks worth of human clothes.

Fitz: But why me too?

Sophie: I don't know. Ask Ashley.

 **Ashley: *looking all innocent and stuff***

Biana: We get to go shopping again?! YAY!

 **Ashley: OOH I JUST GOT AN AWESOME STORY IDEA! *everyone looks at Ashley like she's crazy* What?**

Dex: Um... ok...

Keefe: WHY ARE WE SCREAMING?

Sophie: We aren't, you are.

Keefe: oh...

 **Ashley: Let's go!** *everyone leaves and goes shopping for hours*

 **Well, thanks for reading! So sorry I haven't posted on Losing Control for last weeks chapter yet! I left my notebook with story plans at my friend's house. Please review!**

 **I think I might make a story about the keeper Crew actually going to my school. That would be fun. Let me know if you think I should. If no one wants me to, I won't.**

 **That's all! Until next time...**


	25. Chapter 24:Human Schools Part 4

**Hi guys! Since we're going to a school... with multiple people... so I'm writing like a story this time!**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Guest: Thanks! Glad you like it!**

 **DemigodElfNingaPony: My mom made me try being a vegetarian; it didn't work. She makes me try new diets a lot. I don't like it. Same for the surviving on junk food thing. Lol**

 **Dust Bunny: That would be funny. I get what you mean. I hate it when people start stories, then just stop without telling anyone!**

 **Ok. Here's the chapter. In my POV.**

~MONDAY~

"Oh my gosh, guys! It's not that hard to ride in a car!" Sophie was really annoyed by all the moaning and the carsickness and the throw up. And the Keefe whining. Lots of Keefe whining.

"Shut up Keefe!" I yelled. My mom gave me 'the look.' We were in her silver car (I forgot what it's called), driving to my school, Northland Christian.

The Keeper Crew had teleported to a Blakc Swan hideout, and Alden had dropped them off in a red mini van.

"So, how long are you sleeping over at our house?" As far as my mom knew, Sophie, Biana, Fitz, and Dex's houses were flooded, they were staying at our house, while the parents were staying at Keefe's house.

The Council (OMG I MET THE COUNCIL... ok, fangirly moment over) had arranged this because they knew that the 5 of them deserved a break. Washers would erase the whole schools memory of them. Not including mine, of course. At least I don't think.

Anyways, back to present events.

Keefe, Dex, and Fitz were cramped in the very back, Biana and Sophie were sitting in the middle, and Mom and I were in the front. Keefe, Dex, and Biana were all holding full barf bags, with a big pile of unused ones, with an even bigger pile of full ones.

And the smell. Oh my goodness, the smell.

"Just this week, I think." Sophie replied politely.

"Mom. This week we'll have to tell Dad that I can't have dinner with him. Ok?" My dad always picked me up Wednesdays to have dinner.

"That's fine. I'm sure he'll understand.

"Did I remember to tell you that they're vegan?"

"Yes, but that's fine. I'll just buy some food for them. See you after school!" Ee had arrived at our destination. It was 7:45, 15 minutes before school started.

Here's my schedule:

 _Period 1: PE/Athletics-MS 8:00-8:47_

 _Period 2: Social Studies 8:51-9:38_

 _Period 3: Reading 9:42-10:29_

 _Period 4: English 10:33-11:20_

 _~Lunch~_

 _Period 5: Math 11:59-12:46_

 _Period 6: Choir 12:50-1:37_

 _Period 7: Bible 1:41-2:28_

 _Period 8: Science 2:32-3:20_

The day passed. My bffs, Julia and Madeleine, who happened to be twins, have both read the KotLC books, so they knew who they were. No one else figured it out, though.

I didn't go home with my friend Danielle today because:

a. Guests

b. She had a softball game

Summary of every class:

The Keeper Crew(except for Sophie) made everyone look like amateurs in PE.

Keefe was initiated into the 'annoying-boy club'.

Girls ogled at Fitz. (As usual)

Dex befriended a guy named Nickolas, on of the calmer ones.

Biana met Camille, Amanda, and Sarabeth. (They're the closest things to beauty gurus in 6th grade, and sometimes, people mistake me for Sarabeth:(

Sophie hung out with me and the 'outcastish' people in the school because this is a Christian school, and there aren't that many 'outcasts' (plus, we're pretty awesome. Jk. We're just a bit weird) today at lunch, Maddie got a burger, and Juju thought it was hers. So... burger went flying , and there was a twinship argument.

Two girls in choir don't sing, not naming any names (cough Leann and Payton cough cough)

For dinner, we had a pizza. Keefe was offended that humans kept such deliciousness from elves, Dex ate half of a pizza, and Biana said it was ok. Fitz and Sophie had already gone through the first-time-to-have-pizza routine, so they just ate as everyone watched movies. We watched Moana, Beauty and the Beast, Thor, and Civil War. At about 9 pm, I realized that we had homework. We all pulled out our HW, and worked, while listening to various musical soundtracks. (including Hamilton, Wicked, and Dear Evan Hansen)

But the best part: my sister had to sleep in Mom's room while the boys slept on her room, and the girls slept in my room.

Keefe slept on Kalie's(my sister) bed while Dex and Fitz slept on the floor.

I allowed Biana and Sophie to sleep in my bed, being the nice person that I am. I slept on top of my giant teddy bear. (He's half my size)

We stayed up for hours, reading, talking, listening to the boys' snores.

Finally, Biana asked "Can we have a snack? I'm hungry."

"Sure! I looked up the recipe for ripplepuffs and got the ingredients. Do you wanna make them?"

"Of course!" Sophie and Biana said in unison.

We raced down the stairs, pulled out the stuff (I had a section for it in the pantry) and started. Biana got stuff in her hair, and all over the kitchen. We laughed about it and cleaned up.

"Guys, we should go to bed. It's 2 am!" Sophie said, and we raced up the stairs, a little slower this time. When my head hit the pillow I realized how exhausted I was.

"Goodnight guys." And I was out cold.

 **I wish this was real life. That would be awesome.**

 **Thanks for reading! Please review your thoughts! See ya tomorrow!**

 **until next time...**


	26. Chapter 25:Human Schools Part 5

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't add last week like I said I would. Writers' Block+fever=sorry I can't write.**

 **Review Response:**

 **Dust Bunny: Yay! I'm glad! Can't wait to read your story!**

 **Hope you enjoy this! It took longer than usual.**

~TUESDAY~

I woke up to a loud _BANG!_ Biana, Iggy, and Sophie were still asleep, snoring like a chainsaw.(mostly Biana and Iggy)

I went outside of my room to see what it was. Keefe and Dex had a bunch of sap-like stuff and a burlap sack with what looked like rainbow feathers.

" _What_ do you think you're doing!" I whisper-shouted. "It's 3 am on a Tuesday! Couldn't you pick a Saturday instead! And if my mom and sister wake up, I will kill you!" After a moment I remembered "Whta was that noise?"

"Oh it was just your fur ball." Keefe was talking about Koko

"He means your cat. It accidentally ate some ok this stuff and went BOOM!" Dex was trying to be helpful, but it only made it worse.

"WHAT! WHICH DIRECTION?!" I was whisper-screaming by now.

"Oh don't worry. It'll be back in an hour or two. The sap only makes a loud sound. The explosion just sent her flying through the window." Keefe was pulling a paintbrush out of his pj pocket as Dex told me she'd be ok.

"Keefe. Put that down right now. No pranks tonight." I noticed the broken window just then. _Keep your cool, Ashley._

"Awww why?" He whined, putting the brush back in his pocket.

"Go. Sleep. Now. Or else." I pointed, attempting that look that says 'There's no room for arguement. I will kill you if you don't do this _now.'_

"Fi-ine." Keefe slumped away, dragging the burlap sack with him, but now before he stuffed some shaving cream out of sight.

"Just for the record, he was threatening me." Dex defended, putting his hands up, and walking backwards to the door.

"Sure. If there's feather left in there by the time my sister goes in there again, she blames me, yells, whines about 'oils', and I kill you." Usually I'm not this mean, but when I only get an hour of sleep, I'm grumpy, especially around the people that wake me up.

I headed back to bed.

"Good morning, girls!" My mother turned on my lamp. "I made pancakes and smoothies!"

I groaned "Mom, it's only-OMG ITS 7:00!" Frantically running down stairs to get my gym bag, I yelled to Sophie and Biana "Get ready! We have to leave in 20 minutes!"

When I got down, the boys wer already gathered around my fit-for-four dining table. It can fit more, but is bed for just four. There weren't just pancakes; biscuits, apples, strawberries, and pop tarts covered plates were littered around the table. There was a tiny plate of bacon for me. Kalie must have made breakfast. She had to get on her bus at 6:45 every morning. She goes to Tomball Mermorial High School while I go to NCS.

"Woah. I thought it was just pancakes and smoothies." I said to my self.

"Your sis is awesome, Ashley. Makes me wish I had a sibling." Keefe was terrible at fake sympathy.

Eyeroll. "Wait until you live with her for a few years." She is _such_ a pain.

"Well, I think she's pretty nice. She looks kind of like Sophie." My sister had shoulder-length blonde ghair, brown eyes, slender figure, and is totally used to pain.

"That's about where the resemblance stops." Fitz knows Sophie well enough to know Kalie is almost nothing like her.

"I have to go get ready. Make sure the girls don't tear up my room any more." My room is a pigsty.

I grabbed a piece of bacon, ran upstairs, put my uniform in my normal gym bag, put on my PE clothes, and helped the Sophie and Biana get ready.

"WHY do I have to wear this hideous grey shirt?" Biana is having a fashion-tantrum, throwing some sneakers on the floor. She wanted to wear a rainbow tank top with heels.

"It's not that bad, Biana." Sophie defended, putting on black tennis shoes.

"We have uniform. Deal with it." I was still grumpy from the really late/really early night/morning.

The school day was pretty normal. Except, today everyone hung out with me. They went to the same classes as me, same as yesterday.

After school, I decided to give them a little present to thank them for doing this.

We were all sitting around my room. I was sitting on my big bear's head, Keefe on his bunched up feet. Biana and Sophie were sitting on my bed, Dex was at my desk, and Fitz was sitting in my mini couch. (My room is really cramped anyways, so this doesn't help that)

"So, guys. I was think after homework we could do an In-A-React-React. Y'all want to?"

"Sure. I think it would be fun." Sophie replied, not looking up from her math homework. Keefe, Dex, Biana, and Fitz nodded along, also not looking up.

"Cool. I already have something to react to."

After everyone finished the homework and put their stuff downstairs in their bags, we gathered back in my room.

"Ok. We're reacting to...(drumroll please)" Dex beat on the desk. "Bikes!" Jazz hands! Sophie was excited, Fitz was neutral, and Dex, Keefe, and Biana were confused. "I had my mom rent some. Let's go outside." I ran down, heating their footsteps behind me.

I opened the garage. Sitting outside were 6 bikes. Mine, a teal bike with white stripes, a leather seat, and a brown and white basket, was in front, one was black(Fitz's), another was midnight purple(Keefe's), one was red(Sophie's), the next one was lime green(Dex's), and the last one was pink(Biana's).

I held up knee and elbow pads, and the fun of teaching four people how to ride a bike began.

We spent hours out there, starting out at four, eating dinner at six(fried rice, yellow squash, cauliflower, and chicken if you wanted it).

At dinner Sophie talked about the improvement of the 'bike-school students' in the last two hours. "You guys have gotten at least 9 yards without falling. It's great! And this is a really good place to learn! Not that busy, wide space, not that far to go and get lost."

"It took me months to learn, and my dad was holding onto the back of my bike! You guys are really good at this! How do you like biking so far?"

"I like it. The speed is exhilarating!" Keefe was bouncing up and down in his seat like a toddler.

"It was kind of fun. Except for _this!"_ Biana pointed to a bruise on her foot. We were eating on the floor of the living room, barefoot.

"I like bikes. I could totally build these if I had the right materials." Dex was drawing out the perportions.

"It's fun. I remember seeing people riding around when I used to come to the Forbidden Cities."

"I'm not having a late night again tonight. At least not as late as last night, anyway. I'm going to bed. You should too. The dark circles are a bit obvious." I said to Sophie and Biana after a few hours of movies and board games.

"Fine. Night boys." Biana started trudging up the stairs.

"Goodnight guys." Sophie followed.

"You should go to bed, too. It's 10:00." I followed after adding that. "Good night."

We only stayed up an hour longer, being exhausted from the other night's lack of rest.

I lied down, falling asleep instantly.

 **1,282 words guys. Thanks for reading! See ya next time!**

 **I'll try to have the one for Wednesday up tomorrow**


	27. Author's Note: NEED TO READ

**Hi guys! I wanted you guys to know this:**

 **IM SUPPPPER SOORRRY THAT I DONT UPDAT WHEN I SAY I WILL!**

 _ ***IMPORTANT NEED TO READ***_

 **I will try to update every story at least once a week, but I was just thinking 'Screw posting schedule! I have 6 stories going right now! I'm just gonna update whatever day of the week I want!'**

 **ok, that's it.**

 _ ***IMPORTANT NEED TO READ OVER***_

 **thanks for your understanding, and thank you sooo much for all the support in every chapter! You have no earthly idea how good you make me feel when you compliment my writing! Your opinions mean everything to me, and if you don't like something, I will do whatever I can to work on it, if you tell me.**

 **Bye!**


	28. Chapter 26:Human Schools Part 6

**Here's the chapter!**

 **Review Responses:**

 **booksaremylife: thanks!**

 **Dust Bunny: yay!**

 **Guest: I'm glad you liked it!**

~WEDNESDAY~

Again, I woke to my mother screaming "Wake up, girls!" from down stairs.

Again there was a big breakfast, and only I ate bacon.

The schoolday went by pretty quickly, but today was different, because we only had the odd number classes. For example, we skip 2,4,6, and 8 Period so we have double of the odd number classes. On Thursdays, it's the opposite.

Keefe had a big fit because he had to run a mile. He was pranking the coach.

Afterword, he pranked all 3 other teachers. Dex was his accomplice.

Fitz and Keefe already had fan-girl clubs made for them. All the normal 'Cute Guys Come' routine. The only girls in middle school _not_ obsessing over them were me and my 3 best friends, Danielle, Maddie, and Julia.

"Come on guys! My mom's almost to the front of the line!" We were standing out at the carpool line, waiting. Fitz and Keefe were surrounded by a gaggle of girls, trying to win their fondness.

"Now, girls. There's always enough Keefester to go around!" Keefe held out his arm, watching the girls all try to hug him.

"Hurry up!" Biana yelled over her shoulder. "We're leaving without you if they aren't gone in 5 seconds!"

"Go go go!" Keefe yelled, pointing to the door into Building 6, a.k.a. the cafeteria.

"5!" There were 50 girls still out here.

"4!" 30

"3!" 20

"2!" 3

"1! Cars here!" Keefe and Fitz were by her side, all the fans, disappeared.

Dex, sitting in the curb, had the exact opposite. He was one of the outcasts, like my friends and myself. So, naturally, he fit right in with us.

Biana, now Biana had a different story. All of the boys at school, except for the smart ones, had already tripped over her, worshipped her, asked her out, bought her flowers to be rejected, cryed a river, and started to draw the blueprints for a bridge.

My mom had just driven up, at precisely 3:59. After 4, you had to go to Extended Care, where you stay until your parents come.

"So, how were you're days?"

"Great, Mom! I got a 100 on my-" I was saying, until Keefe interrupted.

"Everyone's days were great! Now, what are we doing when we get home?"

"Homework, Keefe. Afterwords, I think Ashley had an idea for a new re-" Dex started. He was never the best at keeping secrets.

"For a new learning technique for biking." Saved it!

"OOH! Yeah." Dex said after a minute.

"What homework do you guys have?" Mom asked.

"We have a Math Test Review, Social Studies Web Quest, Reading chapter questions and markups, English worksheet, Science project, and... that's it." I replied. That was what I had, anyway. "Not much left on most things, though."

"Same here. I think everyone has the same homework."

Once we got home, everyone was working until, 2 hours later, Keefe screamed "IM DOOOOONNNEE! LETS PLAY!" and ran down stairs to grab a board game. He was last to finish, so everyone decided to play. Of course, he had to pick the _one_ strategic wargame I owned, Risk.

"Teams?" Biana asked.

"Sure. I call Sophie!" I replied quickly, before anyone else.

"I get Fitz!" Keefe screamed like a toddler.

"Well, I guess it's you and me Deck." Biana smiled at the nickname.

And of course, Dex hated it. "How many times do I have to ask you _not_ to call me that?"

"Just a few more." Biana replied, picking up the pink pieces.

"We call black!" Sophie said, grabbing the black pieces a millisecond before Keefe.

"Aww, man! I guess we'll get blue." Keefe grabbed them, while Fitz sorted the cards into three piles, the jokers on the side.

We played this yesterday, after dinner, so everyone knew how to play.

Sophie and I ended up winning, after hours of war.

"Let's go biking." I said, hpgetting up.

"YAY!" Keefe hollered, running to the garage, and opening the metal door.

We all hopped on, and this time, no one fell.

"Pokémon, any one?" Sophie asked, which earned another 'YAY!' from Keefe. Everyone else had 6s while I have a 5c :(

"Gotta catch em all!" Keefe screamed, earning weird looks from the people walking their dogs. (There are a lot of people with dogs in my neighborhood)

We biked, caught Pokémon, ate pizza, and came home.

"That's was fun." Fitz said. "Basequest?"

"Sure! But there's not much space here. I guess we could go all around the fenced area."

So, we played for another few hours, going inside at about 9pm.

"Goodnight, peeps." I whisper-called over my shoulder, going upstairs. "Stay quiet."

All I remember afterwords is Sophie and Biana following, leaving the boys on clean-up duty, since we never actually cleaned up Risk.

 **I hope you enjoyed! I'll try to update all of my stories today!**


	29. Chapter 27: Human Schools Part 7

**Hi guys! I'm really really really(infinity 'really's) sorry for kind of going A-WOL lately. I've had a writers block and it's sucked. Bleh!**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Eeveelutions Are Awesome: ;)**

 **: IM SORRRY! (Way too overly dramatic in my part)**

 **Guest: I already posted that on my profile.**

 **Guest: YAY! ...Wait, why are we talking about Hamilton?**

 **Cress070: I almost never do that so...yeah. Thanks! I'll try to remember to do that (forgets in 10 seconds. "Ok, on to next review")**

 **booksaremylife: yeah. I just see him as a toddler-like, screaming, 5 year old whenever I write these.**

~THURSDAY~

I woke up at 2 in the morning, yet again, but this feeling sick. The next thing I know I'm sitting in front of the toilet, vomiting.

Mom came in after hearing me yell to her. My stomach really hurt then.

I heard some one go downstairs, then the sounds of violent throwing up.

"WAAAAAAAAAA!" I heard someone yell from downstairs. It was Biana. Probably threw up on her pjs or something.

One of the boys burst out of my sister's room, running to the master bathroom.

Then Sophie ran into my bathroom and puked in the bath tub.

The other two boys ran out of their room and ran for the master bathroom, holding back throw up.

It was disgusting. A puking party. Like the one in Neverseen.

The rest of the day was sleep, puke, and makeup work.

Mom went to the school to tell Mrs April, the lady at the front desk, that we were all sick. She also went ahead and got all of our schoolwork for us.

We decided to pretend to be asleep and then do the work later. I don't know why we did that.

Not much else happened after that.

We worked, slept, and vomited. A lot.


	30. Chapter 28:Human Schools Part 8(last pt)

~FRIDAY~

We were sick all day. Again. It must have been that pizza or something.

The keeper crew packed up, leaving around 6:30, after dinner, leaving me on clean up duty.

"Bye guys! Come back soon!" I told then when they were just leaving.

"Yeah, I might have to pass on that one. Don't want _that_ to happen again," Keefe said, mimicking someone throwing up.

"Bye, Ashley," Sophie said, hugging me along with Biana, "See you soon!"

And they left. Afterwords I cleaned all the bathrooms and vacuumed.

Fun times(Not).

 **now I'm FINALLY done with this human schools react thingy!**

 **Dont get me wrong, it was fun to write them into my life, but I've been having a bit of trouble it's it lately.**

 **Sorry for the super short Thurs and Fri!**


	31. Chapter 29: React to Cape Cod Chips

**Hey guys! I'm updating this(and hopefully everything else) a lot today because, you know, I missed a month or two. Idk why I'm telling you guys that when it's super obvious. Here's the chappie.**

 **React to:Cape Cod Chips**

 **Ashley: OMG GUYS STOP HIDING!**

Keefe: and why would we do that? *muffled* (all of their voices will be muffled Until is at they come out)

Sophie:*the only one, align with Fitz, not hiding* It's not her fault we got sick! It was the food we ate. That pizza, remember?

Dex: *comes out* that is pretty logical. Why would Ashley make us sick anyway?

 **Ashley: Exactly! Thank you!**

Biana: ok, ok. I'm coming out*steps out from behind potted plant* but she owes me new pjs.

 **Ashley: deal. Keefe get over here.**

Keefe: No way, Josè!

 **Ashley: we have food...**

Keefe:*jumps out from behind couch* What food?

Sophie: Chips. *holds up bags of Cape Cod chips*

Keefe: ooh gimme!

Sophie: Nope!* tosses bag to Fitz, to Biana, to Ashley, and to Dex, keeping 2 for herself, and running*

Fitz: these are really good! *has original flavor*

Dex: Woah! That tastes amazing! *has salt and vinegar*

Biana: Ahh! *eats original flavor*

Sophie: *stuffs hand full of original flavor in her mouth, taunting keefe*

Keefe: *grabs for chips and misses*

 **Ashley: well, that will b egging on for a while so... hope you enjoyed!**

 **bye guys!**


	32. Chapter 30: React to Sophie Vacker

**Hehehehe**

 **This week is Ship Week! I'm going to make it a tradition, that every year, exactly a week before school starts, (for me it's next Thursday) I will start Ship Week! It ends the last day before school.**

 **Heres the ship of the day.**

 **Reacting to Sophie Vacker! *evil laughter***

Sophie:*paling rapidly* *hides behind hair* *crawls under bed*

Fitz: What? Why would it...IM GONNA GO KILL ALVAR NOW!*starts to run*

Keefe, Dex, and Biana: *awkward silence* *looks around* *burst out laughing* *runs to grab Fitz*

Keefe: Dude. It's not Alvar.

Fitz: *realization dawns* *blushes tomato red*

Biana: Boys. *eye roll*

Dex: This is gross. *mimes puking*

Keefe: I'm with Dex on this one. Sophitz is not all that interesting. And she should at least have standards.

Sophie: You're one to talk

Keefe:*leans down to her* and how is that.

Sophie: There's a beautiful, talented, amazing girl in this very house that likes you but you're too blind. And she's way too good for you.

Keefe: *stares*

Dex and Fitz: Burn!

Biana: *mouthes to Sophie* thank you.

Sophie: *smiles*

Keefe: Back to Sophitz. How do you feel about the subject, Mr. Vacker? *holds out air mic like a reporter*

Fitz: *glances at Sophie* I dunno.

Keefe: *nudges Fitz away from Sophie* that's not what I feel. Come on Dex. We have to talk to Fitz.

Dex: No we don- I mean, yep. Ok.

boys:*leave*

Keefe: We'll be right back.

Biana: So... what about you?

Sophie: Huh?

Biana: How do you feel about it?

Sophie: Oh...uh... I dunno. *stares at floor*

Biana: I'm gonna go see what they're talking about. *vanishes*

MEANWHILE

Keefe: Really?

Fitz: What?

Dex: What are we talking about?

Keefe: Why Fitz likes Sophie but thinks she doesn't like her back.

Dex: Oh...ok. Can I go back now?

Keefe: no.

Fitz: Because...like you said, she has standards.

Keefe: K. We should probably go before *Biana tackles him to the ground* that.


	33. Chapter 31:React To SOKEEFE(Pt 1)

**So, today's shop is...**

 **SOKEEFE! Or Team Foster-Keefe.**

Sophie: Why is it always me?! *groans*

Keefe: Hehehe. Sophie? Sophie. Sophie. Sophie. Soph-

Sophie: What Keefe? *growling and scowling*

Biana: *leaves*

Fitz: Where'd she go?

Dex: I'll go talk to her.

Fitz: ...

Keefe and Sophie: *imtense staring contest, Sophie glaring, Keefe smirking*

Keefe: *finally blinks after like 5 minutes of awkward silence*

Sophie: I win! Can we talk about something else?

Keefe: Nope! We're talking about this. I'm guessing you like me?

Sophie: *blushes* *looks away* No.

Keefe:*frowns* Well, you're not lying.

Fitz: *sighs like a weight was lifted off his shoulders*

Keefe: *still frowning* Well, then, who do you like?

Sophie: I-I...don't know *whispers last 2 words*

 **Well, I'm just leaving it at this cliff hanger, and I will make a part two tomorrow cuz I'm supposed to be reading or asleep. See ya!**

 **Also can you comment what ships I should do? If I get more than five ships I'll do 2 tomorrow.**


	34. Chapter 32:React to Sokeefe(Pt 2)

**Part 2 of SOKEEFE React!**

 **Guys.**

everyone: *asleep

 **Guys.**

 **Guys!**

Sophie: *groaning* ughh. What time is it?

 **Time to talk about SOKEEFE**

Keefe: IM AWAKE

Biana, Dex, and Fitz: *slowly sitting up*

Sophie: Ok. Everyone says that Keefe obviously likes me and that I like him as more than a friend back, which the part about me isn't true. I'm really close to Keefe so everyone in the KotLC fandom thinks we should be together, aaaand I think that covers it. Good night *falls asleep, along with everyone else but keefe*

Keefe: *talking to self* Not true, huh? Well, I'll make it true.

Sophie: *not actually asleep but pretending so no one bothers her* *eyes widen*

 **That was... a short chapter...never mind about the review ships thing. I can thing of at least 8 more...so...I'll get onto the next chapter. Be right back!**


	35. Chapter 33:React to Tiana (Pt 1)

**So...we have special guests this chapter!**

 **Guys. Tam and Linh are here!**

Sophie: Please don't make it me this time *repeats that like an incanter, crossing fingers and closing eyes*

 **We're reacting to Tiana!**

Sophie: YES! Sorry. The last few have been ones that include me. Good luuuck!

Tam: *blushes*

Biana: *blushes*

Tam and Biana: *eyes meet, the they both rapidly look away* *repeat last thing a lot*

Keefe: Oh, Bangs Boy! *singsony*

Tam: what.

Keefe: Oh, nothing. Just, uh, how long have you been crushing on the Princess Prettypants?

Biana: Excuse me?

Tam: Um...I don't...have a... uh...crush...

Keefe: Liar, liar, pants on fire! *touching Tam's shoulder* It feels like you've been crushing hard since *pauses* since Exillium?

Tam: What? No! Pfft. Why would I ever...

 **Part one! It's currently 12:30 AM and I have to wake up at seven tomorrow so, I'll make a part two, and hopefully a full Dexiana- err Oops!-React tomorrow**.

Bye!


	36. Chapter 34:React to Tiana(Pt 2)

**We're BAAAACCCK with another Tiana React! Part Two, coming right up!**

Keefe: you're lying, Bangs Boy! Right, Foster?

Sophie: Uhhhh...

Keefe: Oh, come on! You've obviously been reading his mind since we started!

Sophie: *shifts uncomfortably in seat* No...

Keefe: Fitz, back me up here!

Fitz: *looks at Sophie for a minute, obviously talking telepathically:

 _Fitz: Really?_

 _Sophie: What?_

 _Fitz: What's Tam thinking?_

 _Sophie: I don't know! Why would I know! I don't know!_

 _Fitz: That's a double negative, Foster._

 _Sophie: Alright, fine, yes. But they're just such a cute couple and I HAD to know if he really liked her or not! Biana already told me that she-* realizes mistake* never mind. The point is they're super cute and I had to know what he thought about it!_

 _Fitz: Ok._ *looks at Keefe** She's not. Not reading Tam's mind.

Keefe: Ughh!

Biana: This is strange. Let's talk about something that doesn't involve accusing Sophie breaking the rules of telepathy.

Tam: Yeah. This is getting a bit to weird to handle.

Keefe: I'll let it go once you talk about it in. We'll all go to Foster's bathroom while you talk and Foster will keep monitoring Bangs Boy's thoughts. Unless Biana would rather it be her.

Biana: No! I'm fine with not having Sophie see what I'm thinking.

Tam: K. Read my mind, Sophie.

Sophie: ok. *reaches for Tam's temples*

Keefe: cut the act, Foster. We all know you're already in his head.

Sophie: *gives Keefe the death glare, and closes eyes* I'm in.

Keefe: Good. Let's go. *pulls Sophie and Linh into Sophie's bathroom and looking at Fitz to follow, then closing and locking the door behind them* Hehehe


End file.
